Like Magnet and Fire
by Tomoko Takami
Summary: Dia seperti magnet yang menarikku dengan pesonanya lalu membakarku dengan api yang dibawanya/ second fic here, CatoXClove/CatoXKatniss. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: kalo Hunger Games punya saya, Clove dan Cato saya satuin, Glimmer saya buang ke jurang #ditampar# dan saya bikin ada 4 pemenang tapi karena saya bukan pemiliknya jadi saya hanya punya fic ini

Tomoko: HELLO~! Jumpa lagi dengan saya Tomoko Takami! Saya masih berkabung atas kehadiran Glato a.k.a GlimmerXCato di film! Padahal saya mengharapkan adegan Clato di film! #woi!# siapa yang masih berkabung atas kehadiran Glato di film? Angkat tangan! #udah woi!

WARNING: OOC, NAJIS, MENDRAMATISIR, Cato OOC banget karena saya ga bisa nulisin sisi rapuh Cato.

**SPECIAL THANKS: FujiwaraMiwa and Ia**

Rated: T

CatoXClove/CatoXKatniss

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari pemungutan, kubuka mataku dan beranjak dari tempat tidur, segera kusambar handuk dan menuju kamar mandi. Sekitar jam 1 kami harus di alun-alun kota. Jadi aku cepat-cepat mandi dan setelah selesai mandi aku segera masuk kamar

"Cato, boleh aku masuk?" tanya kakakku

"Masuk saja, pintunya tak ku kunci!" balasku.

Kakakku, Anne Fraterhaeit. masuk ke kamar dan membawakan baju hari pemungutanku. Kemeja putih polos dengan jeans biru panjang.

"Kubawakan bajumu," Anne menaruh pakaianku di ranjang, "boleh aku menyisir rambutmu Cato?" tanyanya

"Silakan saja," ujarku, kubiarkan kakakku menyisir rambutku. Bisa dibilang aku sangat dekat dengan kakakku, dia satu-satunya yang menentang keputusan orang tuaku mengajukan diri dalam permainan Hunger Games. Setelah bersiap-siap aku segera turun ke dapur untuk sarapan.

"Cato, Ibu sudah menyiapkan makanan kesukaanmu." Ibuku sudah memasakkan sepiring _wafel _dengan saus apel. Kami sarapan walaupun aku tak bernafsu makan.

"Cato, kau berniat untuk mengajukan dirimu kan?" kata ayahku. "kau sudah dilatih selama bertahun-tahun,"

Aku hanya tertegun mendengar ayahku

Jam 1 siang aku sudah berada di alun-alun, aku berkumpul dengan remaja berumur 16 tahun.

"Cato," panggil temanku, Jake Clarein.

"Hei, kau siap?" tanyaku

"Siap-siap saja, tapi aku tetap berharap bukan aku yang terpilih menjadi peserta," ungkap Jake

Hmm, aku dapat mengerti kenapa Jake berkata seperti itu. Dia satu-satunya anak dalam keluarganya. Sebenarnya dulu dia mempunyai kakak laki-laki tapi kakakknya tewas dalam Hunger Games ke-72. Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 13.05 dan escort kami tiba di podium, sungguh! Aku tak habis pikir dengan dandanan capitol! Bayangkan saja kulit mereka—maksudku lihat saja escort district kami! Ia mengenakan baju dengan warna hijau menyala dan rambutnya dihias dengan lampu-lampu natal dan ekor yang berkibas-kibas di belakangnya. Dan oh—kuping rubah? Sungguh dandanan yang aneh.

"Selamat hari Hunger Games dan semoga keberuntungan menyertaimu_! _Aku Glinay! Baiklah! Aku akan segera mengambil nama para peserta kita! Dimulai dari peserta wanita!" Glinay segera menuju bola kaca yang berada di samping kanannya. Dan ia menuju ke depan podium untuk membacakan nama peserta wanita.

"_Semoga bukan Clove, bukan Clove,"_ batinku.

Tapi sialnya Glinay membacakan nama Clove.

Sekujur tubuhku kaku mendengar nama Clove, kulihat Clove maju ke depan podium dengan wajah bangga, menjadi peserta Hunger Games memang sebuah kehormatan bagi distrik-distrik Karier. Suara Glinay mengembalikanku ke alam nyata.

"Baiklah~ sebaiknya aku mengambil nama peserta pria kita yang beruntung~! Glinay mengaduk-aduk bola kaca untuk peserta laki-laki. Dan setelah ia mendapatkan1 kertas peserta pria Glinay membacakan namanya dengan keras, "Jake Clarein!"kulihat Jake yang berada dibelakangku mulai maju kedepan podium. Tanpa pikir panjang aku maju mendahului Jake.

"Aku mengajukan diri! Aku mengajukan diri sebagai peserta!" teriakku keras.

Clove melihatku dengan pandangan marah dari podium. Seharusnya aku tak mengajukan diri tahun ini! Tapi jika keadaanya begini terpaksa aku harus mengajukan diri!

Kami dibawa menuju ke gedung dikawal oleh 2 _Peacekeeper. _

Sesampainya di dalam gedung kami ditempatkan dalam sebuah ruangan yang cukup mewah, kami diberi waktu selama beberapa menit untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada orang-orang kami kenal, kunjungan pertama dari orang tuaku.

"Bagus Cato! Kami tahu kau akan mengajukan dirimu sebagai peserta!" ucap ayahku bangga, "dan aku jamin Enobaria akan senang mengetahui ini!" tambah ayahku. Harap dicatat, Enobaria Scraggs. Pemenang Hunger Games ke-62 adalah sahabat ayahku.

"Ibu juga senang Cato! Kami berharap kau dapat membawa kebanggan bagi district 2!" ucap ibuku senang. Setelah kunjungan orang tuaku, kunjungan kedua dari Jake.

"Terima kasih Cato… dan ummm…" Jake tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Jake menyerahkan sebuah kalung dengan ukiran bunga edelwis. Kalung yang indah untuk buatan tangan. "pasti berat ya?" kata Jake lemah.

Ini akan sangat sulit, Clove Brismatch. Gadis yang sangat aku sayangi menjadi partnerku dalam Hunger Games. Ini berarti salah satu dari kami akan mati dalam games ini.

"Semoga beruntung Cato," mata kelabu Jake memancarkan simpati.

Kami segera dibawa menuju Capitol dengan kereta, kami segera disambut oleh para mentor kami. Brutus Boughsard dan Enobaria Scraggs.

"Wuah! Cato Fraterhaeit! Tak kusangka kau akan mengikuti games ini!" seru Enobaria senang

"Eh? Kau kenal dia Enobaria?" Brutus bertanya

"Ya, dia anak sahabatku," ucap Enobaria sambil menepuk kepalaku,

Selama dikereta kami lebih banyak diam di kamar sampai Enobaria menyuruh kami menonton video pemungutan di setiap distrik. Kupelototi TV didepanku.

Selama video pemilihan berlangsung aku terus melihat dan merekam nama peserta-peserta yang akan menjadi mangsaku di arena. Distrik 11 mengirim peserta perempuan berumur 12 (betul kan 12? Gw lupa soalnya) sebenarnya aku kasihan tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia tetap menjadi mangsaku nantinya. Peserta laki-lakinya mempunyai badan yang jauh lebih besar dibanding aku.

Perhatianku sekarang menuju pada pemungutan di distrik 12. Kulihat seorang perempuan berkepang yang menggantikan adiknya. Langkahnya mantap saat menaiki tangga podium, tatapan matanya meyorotkan keberanian yang tak biasa kulihat di distrik12. Lalu disusul peserta pria yang tampak kuat. Lalu video selesai

"_Sial, peserta distrik 12 tahun ini patut diawasi," _batinku sambil meremas jeansku. Kupandang Clove yang berada di kursi depanku.

"Clove… aku tahu kau marah padaku," ucapku memecah kesunyian yang mencekik di antara kami.

"Aku tidak marah tapi aku membencimu!" seru Clove sambil meremas pegangan kursi, "padahal aku sudah menyuruhmu mengajukan diri tahun depan tapi kenapa kau melanggarnya Cato!" suara Clove makin meninggi sambil mengoyak-ngoyak bunga yang ada didepannya. Clove segera melanjutkan perkataanya. "Kau tahu kan Hunger Games bukan main-main!"

Dada Clove naik turun sambil menahan emosi yang bergejolak di ubun-ubun seakan siap untuk dimuntahkan keluar. Kesunyian kembali menyelimuti kami cukup lama sampai kudengar suara Brutus menyuruh kami ke ruang makan. Aku dan Clove segera ke ruang makan— dan aku dapat melihat bulir Kristal meluncur di pipi Clove. Hatiku serasa ditusuk oleh jutaan panah melihat pemandangan itu.

Saat kami sampai di Capitol, kami segera dibawa menuju stylist kami. Setelah selesai didandani kami dikirim untuk _tribute parade. _Sebelum parade dimulai aku menyempatkan diri untuk melihat-lihat dandanan para peserta. Kulihat pakaian parade distrik 12 yang.. cukup spektakuler dalam sejarah Hunger Games. Pasangan itu tampak—kuakui—mematikan _terutama gadis itu. _Tanpa sadar aku melihat Katniss (Marvel yang memberi tahu) dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Kurasa Katniss menyadari jika aku melihatnya jadi segera kuahlikan pandanganku menuju Glimmer dan Marvel.

Hari pertama latihan, pelatih kami yang bernama Atala membacakan pengumuman di gym, setelah selesai kami berpencar menuju pos-pos yang kami inginkan. Aku tentu saja memilih pos latihan pedang, Clove menuju pos lempar pisau. Awalnya aku melihat kelihaian Clove dalam melempar pisau. Namun aku beralih menuju Katniss dan Peeta. Pasangan itu menuju pos tempat membuat jerat. Kulihat Katniss tampak serius dalam pos itu. Jari rampingnya dengan cekatatan mengikat tali-tali yang dipegannya.

"Jadi jerat ini adalah dasarnya, jika kamu mau menggunakannya sebaiknya gunakan ini untuk menjerat hewan jangan pada manusia," kudengar pelatih pos itu sambil tetap menusuk boneka yang ada di depanku. Untungnya pos pedang dan pos membuat jerat cukup dekat jadinya aku bisa belajar sedikit tentang jerat.

Selanjutnya mereka menuju pos kamuflase, kali ini Peeta Mellark tampak serius dalam pos ini, kuas yang dipegangnya menari-nari di lengan pucatnya. Dan harus kuakui. Kamuflase yang dibuat Peeta sangat mirip dengan aslinya.

Walaupun begitu, entah mengapa aku merasa jika Katniss patut diperhitungkan. Sangat diperhitungkan dibanding yang lain. Bahkan Glimmer, Marvel, dan Chole

* * *

Latihan hari kedua aku mengawasi para peserta, melihat kelemahan mereka satu-satu demi Clove, kulihat anak perempuan dari distrik 11 mengikuti Katniss dan Peeta. Rue namanya. Rue mengikuti mereka kemanapun mereka berada. Entah apa yang dilakukan anak itu, aku kembali memperhatikan pos mana yang akan disinggahi mereka, pos panahan? Angkat berat? Lempar pisau? Lempar tombak? Aku terus memperhatikan mereka, mencari kelemahan mereka terutama Katniss. Katniss tampak menjahui pos panahan. Entah mengapa aku merasa Katniss ahli dalam panahan.

Instingku mengatakan seperti itu.

Hiruk pikuk Capitol dari hari ke hari tampak semakin meriah menjelang Hunger Games. Aku terdiam di ruang tengah sambil melihat TV yang mati. Kukunyah melon yang ada di tanganku walaupun aku sendiri tak ingin makan. Aku terus memikirkan strategi bagaimana melindungi Clove di arena tapi setengah otakku terus memikirkan si Katniss, dia seperti magnet. Menarikku dengan pesonanya yang mematikan dan…cantik. _"Graaaah!_ _Apa yang aku pikirkan sih! Kenapa aku terus memikirkan gadis itu!" _rutukku dalam hati sambil memakan melon yang ada ditanganku dengan kalut.

Pada saat kami menonton penilaian sesi pribadi aku mendapat nilai 10, Clove mendapat nilai 10. Nilai kami ternyata sama, kulihat nilai-nilai yang terpampang disana. Satu persatu nilai para peserta muncul, Rue Carlene mendapat nilai 7. Memang apa yang dilakukan anak itu? Tresh Triston mendapat nilai 9. Cukup mencengangkan. Dan yang terakhir nilai Katniss Everdeen ditampilkan. Dia mendapat nilai 11! Belum ada peserta yang mampu mendapat nilai 11 dalam sesi pribadinya.

"Apa!" pekik Clove tak percaya melihat nilai Katniss lebih tinggi darinya.

"Aku penasaran, apa yang dilakukan dia sehingga mendapat nilai 11?" Enobaria mengusap dagunya.

"Sebaiknya gadis itu patut diwaspadai, kalau perlu habisi dia saat _bloodbath _di Cornucopia," kata Brutus sambil menyesap coklat panas. Aku hanya mengangguk, padahal dalam hatiku aku tak ingin menghabisi Katniss.

* * *

Sehari sebelum permainan dimulai kami akan diwawancarai, saat giliranku kujawab dengan mantap, "Aku akan membunuh siapapun yang akan menghalangi jalanku, aku brutal dan aku siap" penonton bersorak-sorak mendengar jawabanku

Giliran Katniss Everdeen tiba, dia tampil memukau dengan gaun wawancaranya. Gaunnya terbakar saat dia berputar. Aku terpana melihatnya. Layaknya api yang berputar di atas panggung, dia membakar kami semua yang ada disini sampai tak berguna, Katniss Everdeen, gadis yang terbakar sekarang julukannya.

Entah mengapa aku menyukai julukan itu.

Peeta Mellark menyatakan cintanya pada Katniss di seluruh penjuru Panem.

Aku mual mendengarnya.

* * *

"Saudara-saudara! Maka dimulailah Hunger Games ke-74!" suara Claudius Templesmith bergema menandakan mulainya Hunger Games, aku berdiri di atas piringanku. Kini aku berdiri bersama-sama dengan 23 peserta yang lainnya, kulihat Clove yang hanya berjarak 3 peserta dariku. Wajahnya tampak ragu-ragu namun matanya tampak siap.

Kuedarkan pandanganku—dan kali ini aku melihat Katniss Everdeen. Apa dia akan ikut dalam Cornucopia? Apa dia akan membunuh seseorang? Dalam hatiku aku terus berharap jika Katniss tak ikut dalam _bloodbath_.

Gong berbunyi, kami diam selama sepersekian detik sebelum kami turun dari piringan kami menuju Cornucopia, Kukejar Clove yang ada di depanku dengan cepat. _Bloodbath _pun tak terelakkan, barang tajam berterbangan di mana-mana, pisau yang dilempar Clove berdesing-desing di telingaku. Kutusuk lawan yang ada di depanku dengan tombak lalu kupatahkan, aku tak peduli. Siapapun yang berniat membunuh Clove akan berhadapan denganku, kulihat Clove yang sedang melempar pisaunya ke arah peserta laki-laki distrik 9 dengan cepat dan akurat. Clove pasti menang, pasti itu. Aku akan melindunginya dan membiarkan dia menang. Aku berjanji.

Saat aku sedang mengambil persediaan barang-barang di Cornucopia kulihat Clove melempar pisaunya ke arah Katniss Everdeen.

Apa? Clove melemparnya ke Katniss?

Iris _cerulan_ku membelalak ngeri melihat kejadian itu, untungnya Katniss dapat menghindari pisau Clove dengan ransel yang diambilnya barusan lalu dengan cepat Katniss melesat ke dalam hutan.

Aku dapat bernafas dengan lega melihat kejadian tapi berbeda dengan Clove,ia tampak murka karena lemparannya meleset. _"Kenapa? Kenapa aku mengkhawatirkan Katniss?"_ batinku padahal aku tak mengenal gadis itu.

* * *

Peserta laki-laki distrik 4 mati di _bloodbath, _sempat kusesali karena dia mati kubunuh tapi Chole tampaknya tak terlalu ambil pusing atas kematian partner distriknya. Kami juga menerima Zack, peserta laki-laki distrik 3. Kami mulai menyusuri hutan dengan hati-hati, kami juga menemukan Peeta Mellark di tepi sungai, awalnya aku tak ingin menerimanya sebagai kawanan kami tapi kami kekurangan anggota jadi kuterima dia dalam kawanan.

"Lover Boy, kau yakin dia kesini?" tanya Marvel sambil menujuk jalan yang dimaksud Peeta

"Iya," jawab Peeta yakin, "Dia selalu melewati jalan yang seperti ini di Distrik 12," Peeta menambahkan

Chole tampak curiga dengan perkataan Peeta, "Mungkin saja kau ingin melindungi kekasihmu," ucapku

Wajah Peeta tampak datar. "Kekasih? Yang benar saja, aku sama sekali tak menyukai dia! Aku hanya berakting sesuai perintah mentorku," gusarnya lalu kami melanjutkan perjalanan.

Dalam hatiku aku merasa jika Peeta betul-betul mencintai Katniss dengan sepenuh hati.

* * *

Api berkobar di sekeliling kami, membuat hutan menjadi dinding api yang menyala-nyala dengan ganas. Kami segera melarikan diri dari sana dengan cepat, "Di sini!" aku member kode pada kawananku untuk melewati jalan yang kutemukan, kami tiba di tepi sungai. Aku dapat bernafas lega.

Ralat—aku masih belum bisa bernafas lega.

Kami menemukan Katniss di seberang sungai, wajahnya tampak pucat pasi saat melihat kami. Kulihat kakinya—yang terluka akibat kebakaran tadi, dan aku membenci diriku sendiri karena malah memaksa Katniss berlari.

"Dia punyaku!" Glimmer tampak senang menemukan Katniss, terbayang bagaimana dia akan membunuh Katniss.

"Enak saja, dia milikku!" protes Clove

Langkahku makin gontai saat kami mendekati Katniss, Clove mulai menarik pisau di dalam jaketnya, perasaanku bercampur aduk—melihat Clove—gadis yang kusayang membunuh Katniss yang terus menghantuiku tiap saat.

Saat kami sampai di hutan, dengan cepat Katniss memanjat pepohonan. Kami terperangah melihat kegesitan gadis itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan kalian?" tanyanya riang seperti tanpa beban, spontan itu membuatku shock

"Lumayan," balasku, "Kau sendiri bagaimana?" tanyaku sambil mengeraskan rahang.

"Udaranya terlau hangat untuk seleraku, kenapa kau tidak naik kesini?" tanya Katniss dengan nada mengejek

Aku kembali terperangah mendengarnya, namun aku kembali menguasai diriku. "Memang itu niatku," balasku spontan. _"Kenapa aku menjawab seperti itu!" _rutukku.

"Pakai ini," Glimmer memberikan panahnya namun aku menolaknya dan mulai memanjat pohon, —sengaja aku memelankan panjatanku ke Katniss, sambil memikirkan rencana bagaimana Katniss bisa kabur dari sana namun aku gagal, aku jatuh dari pohon

Glimmer mulai mencoba memanjat namun hasilnya sama, kami semua gagal memanjat pohon ini, aku bertatap mata dengan kawananku sampai Peeta bersuara.

"Biarkan saja dia di atas sana. Dia juga tak bakal ke mana-mana. Kita bereskan dia besok pagi."

Kulihat Peeta yang tetap memandang Katniss, _"Ide bagus Lover Boy," _batinku sambil tersenyum tipis pada Peeta

* * *

Aku sama sekali tak bisa tidur malam itu, aku hanya tidur beberapa menit lalu terbangun oleh mimpi buruk yang terasa sangat nyata. Kuingat salah satu mimpiku tentang Clove yang membunuhku karena telah memilih Katniss. _"Kau memilih Katniss! Aku membencimu! Kau mengkhianatiku!" _masih bergaung perkataan Clove dalam kepalaku dengan jelas. Betulkah aku mengkhianati dia?

Kulihat Katniss yang terikat jauh di atas kami, aku melongok agar dapat melihat Katniss lebih jelas, kulihat kaki Katniss yang terluka parah akibat api. _"Pasti sangat menyakitkan," _batinku getir. Sebenarnya aku ingin memberikan obat yang kudapat di Cornucopia namun aku tak ingin kawananku curiga. Jadi kuurungkan niatku dan kembali merebahkan badanku sambil berdoa semoga ada sponsor yang mau memberikan Katniss salep bakar. Dan doaku dikabulkan, ada sponsor yang mau memberikan Katniss salep. Kubuka mata kananku untuk melihat siluet Katniss yang bergerak mengambil salepnya. Aku tersenyum senang lalu menutup mataku lagi.

Suara debuman keras menghantam tanah membangunkan kami dari tidur, segerombolan bintik-bintik emas langsung menyerang kami dengan ganas.

"Tawon penjejak! Tawon penjejak!" Chole berteriak histeris dibarengi Glimmer

"Ke sungai!" pekik Marvel, tak ada waktu untuk memeriksa semuanya namun aku yakin Chole dan Glimmer tak selamat.

Aku langsung masuk kedalam danau untuk meredakan rasa sakit akibat bisa tawon yang berlomba-lomba masuk kedalam aliran darahku, sepotong adegan tak jelas melintas di depanku diikuti yang lain, _"Ini halusinansi," _pikirku dengan otak yang masih sadar. Marvel dengan bodohnya menceburkan dirinya dengan kepala yang mendarat di bebatuan sehingga kepalanya memar sedangkan Clove menceburkan dirinya di dekatku. Peeta Mellark menceburkan dirinya di bagian yang agak dalam.

Selama beberapa saat kami berada di sungai, berdiam diri di dalam air, kulihat Katniss yang mulai berjalan limbung menjahui pohon. Clove tampak amat marah dan pisau mulai terhunus dengan sadis, Marvel mengangkat tombaknya. Aku harus mengingatkan Katniss! Segera kuangkat kakiku untuk berlari.

Namun Peeta lebih gesit

Peeta berlari mencapai Katniss yang tengah kebingungan. "Kau gila ya? Cepat lari!" teriaknya sambil mengguncangkan Katniss dengan keras. Kuhampiri Peeta dengan pedang di tanganku, Katniss langsung kabur secepat mungkin ke dalam hutan karena melihatku,kurasa Katniss mengira aku akan membunuhnya. Aku lega karena Katniss dapat kabur dari sini namun di sisi lain kurasakan aura pembunuh dari kawananku, aku malah berterima kasih pada Peeta.

"Kau membiarkan dia kabur!" pekik Clove tak percaya, Clove menghunuskan pisaunya ke muka Peeta, segera kutahan tangan Clove.

"Jangan, biar aku yang melakukannya," kataku, kuangkat pedangku, mataku menyorotkan rasa terima kasih atas perbuatannya tapi kurasa Peeta Mellark tak menyadarinya dan balas melawanku. Sebenarnya aku bisa membunuhnya dalam sekejap namun aku tak mau, selama beberapa menit kami adu pedang kutusukkan pedangku ke pahanya agar tak ada yang curiga. Dan kubiarkan dia kabur.

* * *

TBC

**HELLO EVERYONE! **

**Cato: lo masih idup ye? Masih belum puas bikin kita merana?**

**Tomoko: hehehehe XDD**

**Marvel: #nongol sambil kepalanya diperban# apa-apaan nih! Masa gue dibikin nyebur ke bebatuan sih! Sakit tau! **

**Katniss: perasaan aku jarang muncul deh…**

**Clove: panjang banget ya? Sampe 18 slide. **

**Peeta: capek gw acting**

**Tresh: aku dikit banget munculnya! Rue juga! **

**Tomoko: sabar donk, ini pembukaan. Mana ini fokusnya ke Cato kan? **

**Cato,Tresh,Clove,Marvel,Rue: ga usah alibi loe! #ancang-ancang serang Tomoko**

**Tomoko: GYAAAAAA! #ngacir# **

Setelah saya liat-liat lagi kok rasanya fail banget deh ;_;, terlalu panjang lagi. Maaf kalo ada kesamaan atau apapun karena saya tak bermaksud menjiplak, maaf kalau bikin anda malah muntah atau apapun saya minta maaf ;_;, errr… sudikah anda memberi review? #dibejek


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Hunger Games diciptakan sama tante Suzanne Collins, film Hunger Games diciptakan Gary Ross terus Alexander Ludwig punya saya #ditampar Ludwigger rame-rame**

**Tomoko: HELLOOO MINNA! SAYA KEMBALI UNTUK MELANJUTKAN FIC SAYAAA! **

**Cato: masih belum kapok lu? Udah kita hajar rame-rame tadi? #angkat tombak**

**Tomoko: HWEEE! Cato jahat! Aku kan pacarmu T_T**

**Cato: najis tralala! Pacar gw Clove! **

**Tomoko: iya iya deh, oke review time! First! Thanks to FujiwaraMiwa! Saya terharu #ambil sapu tangan dan lap air mata# anda mau mereview fic ga jelas ini~! #buang ingus ke jaket Cato#**** second to Skyephantom! Thank you ya~ **

**Cato: IUUUUUUUUUUUH! #pingsan mendadak**

**Tomoko: hiraukan dia! Mulai!**

* * *

Rated: T

CatoXClove/CatoXKatniss

Terjawab sudah pertanyaanku selama ini tentang senjata yang digunakan Katniss, terbukti dari hilangnya panah Glimmer dari tempat dimana kami menangkap Katniss, aku melihat sesemakan tempat dimana Katniss Everdeen kabur.

"_Syukurlah dia bisa kabur dari sini," _batinku lega.

Anggota yang tersisa sekarang dalam kawananku yaitu Clove,Aku,Marvel dan Zack. Kami kembali ke Cornucopia untuk menyusun persediaan kami. Terdengar dentuman meriam siang ini saat Clove dan Marvel kembali dari perburuan mereka.

"Tadi kalian menghabisi siapa?" tanyaku

"Peserta laki-laki dari distrik 10," jawab Marvel sambil meregangkan badannya, Clove duduk disamping Marvel, jelas dia menghindariku bahkan saat makan pun dia hanya melihat ke luar Cornucopia. Sebuah parasut berisi salep bakar mendarat di luar Cornucopia, wah tak kusangka kami mendapat sponsor, kusodorkan salep itu ke tangan Clove secara lengan Clove belum sembuh total akibat kebakaran hutan kemarin. Clove hanya mengambil salep itu sedikit lalu membalurkannya secara merata dan kembali menatap hutan dengan tatapan kosong.

Kami dikejutkan dengan asap yang tebal dari utara Cornucopia, kukira ada kebakaran lagi tapi itu segera ditepis Marvel jauh-jauh.

"Hei! Mungkin ada mangsa baru disana," ujar Marvel sambil menyeringai.

"Mungkin saja si Katniss Everdeen," Clove berapi-api sambil mengemasi pisau-pisaunya, sejak penilaian sesi pribadi Clove tampak begitu membenci Katniss karena nilai Katniss diatas Clove, dan Clove makin murka dengan Katniss atas lemparannya yang meleset saat _bloodbath. _

"Zack, kau disini saja," Marvel memberikan tombak ke tangan Zack tapi ide itu dibantah oleh Clove.

"Jangan, sebaiknya Zack ikut kita, lagipula persediaan kita sudah kita tata dengan rapi lagipula tak ada yang berani menjarah persediaan kita," ujar Clove. "ranjau-ranjaunya sudah diaktifkan Zack kan?" tambah Clove. Kami akhirnya setuju dengan ide Clove, walapun begitu, siapapun yang menyalakan api ini pasti bukan Katniss. Dia bukan peserta yang bodoh sampai menyalakan api didekat Cornucopia dan memancing kami semua. Para peserta Karier.

Eh? Apa? Memancing kami semua?

Janga-jangan….

Belum sempat kutemukan jawabannya terdengar ledakan sangat keras dari Cornucopia. Asap membumbung tinggi dari kejahuan.

"Ranjaunya meledak semua!" pekik Clove yang sudah melesat ke arah Cornucopia. Kususul dia dengan cepat ke Cornucopia, Barang persediaan yang sudah kami atur sekarang hancur luluh lantak, rata dengan tanah. Tanpa sadar kupelintir kepala Zack yang berada di depanku lalu Zack jatuh ke tanah dan dentuman meriam menandakan tewasnya Zack. Sial! Jadi asap tadi hanya pengalih perhatian kami agar seseorang bisa meledakkan persediaan kami? Tapi yang melakukannya pasti tewas karena ledakan ranjau kami. Tapi... siapa yang melakukan ini? Kuharap bukan Katniss.

Aku masih diselimuti kemarahan yang meledak-ledak, kuinjak buah apel yang didekatku dengan kakiku. Clove dan Marvel berusaha menenangkanku agar aku masih tetap waras supaya aku tak memelintir kepala seseorang lagi, atas usul Marvel kami beristirahat di tepi danau agar juri pertarungan bisa mengambil jenazah Zack. Saat malam tiba lagu kebangsaan Panem mulai memecah keheningan di hutan dan mereka mulai menampilkan foto para peserta yang tewas. Laki-laki dari distrik 10 yang dihabisi Clove dan Marvel kemudian foto Zack dan langit berubah menjadi gelap.

Kami semua terhenyak melihat foto-foto yang ditampilkan, hanya 2? Lalu pelakunya belum mati? Namun siapa? Siapapun yang melakukan ini pasti ada 2 orang.

"Ada ide? Kira-kira siapa yang melakukan ini?" gumam Marvel sambil mengacak-acak rambut coklatnya.

"Hmmm.. coba kita ingat-ingat sisa pesertanya... 3 orang, kau, aku dan Cato. 2 orang dari distrik 11. Tresh dan Rue. 2 orang dari distrik 12, Katniss dan Lover Boy dan peserta perempuan dari distrik 5." Ucap Clove, "Tresh tak mungkin melakukannya karena dia tak mau bersekutu dengan siapaun, Lover Boy hampir sekarat dan peserta perempuan dari distrik 5 tak mungkin juga karena dia tipe yang selalu menghindari bahaya." Tambah Clove

"Jadi..." ucapan Marvel menggantung.

"Hanya Katniss dan Rue yang bisa melakukannya..." ucapku pelan sambil mengeraskan rahang.

* * *

Katniss Everdeen adalah seorang pemburu handal, kupikir ia tak mau bersekutu dengan siapapun, kalaupun harus dia pasti memilih Tresh ataupun Peeta tapi Katniss malah bersekutu dengan Rue Carlene? Anak kecil bertubuh ringkih yang tak punya keahlian apa-apa selain memakai ketapel. Apa untungnya?

"Kita berpencar mencari mereka berdua," perintahku pada para sekutuku lalu kami mulai menyisiri setiap jengkal dari hutan. Kudengar 2 dentuman meriam saat aku berada di dalam hutan, mau tak mau bayangan Clove dan Katniss menari-nari dalam pikiranku. Apakah Clove dan Katniss yang tewas? Aku sudah amat muak dengan ini. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku mual hebat.

Kupacu kakiku untuk menuju tempat yang sudah ditentukan. Saat sampai sungai hanya ada Clove disana.

"Dimana Marvel!" ujarku tak sabaran

"Entahlah, mungkin dia sudah tewas, tadi aku mendengar 2 dentuman meriam," ujar Clove sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Urghh..." aku terduduk di tepi sungai, kuluruskan kakiku yang pegal. Aku duduk bersebelahan dengan Clove, sungai ini membentang luas, wajah Clove tampak sendu dan muram dari pantulan di air sungai. Selama 1 jam kami hanya bisa memandang sungai ini, baik Clove dan aku terlalu kalut dan lelah akan semua ini. Kami semua adalah korban dari _Hunger Games, _korban ketidakadilan.

Mata Clove bertemu dengan mata biru metalku, selama beberapa menit kami bertatap mata sampai Clove buka mulut.

"Aku membencimu..." suara Clove bergetar.

"Aku tahu... tapi aku hanya tak mau melihatmu terluka di sini," balasku dengan suara yang bergetar juga.

Keheningan menyelimuti kami lagi cukup lama sampai lagu kebangsaan Panem dimainkan dan ternyata benar, foto yang pertama kali dipajang di langit adalah foto Marvel disusul foto Rue dan langit kembali gelap.

"Marvel tewas.." gumam Clove

"Siapa yang melakukannya?" tanyaku

"Katniss tentu saja, Rue dibunuh Marvel lalu Marvel dibunuh Katniss," ujar Clove

Masuk akal juga sih.

Clove menyandarkan tubuhnya di pundakku, iris hitam Clove menatap sungai didepan kami.

"Cato... berjanjilah padaku bahwa kau akan menang untukku..." gumam Clove dengan suara yang amat pelan, aku terkejut mendengar perkataan Clove.

"Tidak, kau akan keluar sebagai pemenang Clove. Aku akan melindungimu sampai kau menang," putusku cepat.

Clove mulai sesenggukan.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku bahwa kau akan memenangkan games ini," kataku sambil menggigit bibirku.

Bulir-bulir kristal mulai meluncur satu-persatu di pipi pucat Clove, kami semua terluka, putus asa dan kehilangan satu sama lain disini.

* * *

Aku tak mau membunuh, bayangan para peserta yang kubunuh muncul dalam mimpiku. Mereka membawa sekop berisi tanah dan bersiap untuk menguburku dalam tanah, berkali-kali aku terbangun akibat mimpi itu. Tapi ini adalah area pertarungan, tempat dimana kami semua membunuh satu sama lain.

"Aku akan pergi berburu," Clove mengemasi pisau-pisaunya setelah makan siang.

"Bukannya ini giliranku?" tanyaku

Clove tak menjawabku, dia hanya membawa tasnya dan menuju hutan.

Dia menghindariku.

Clove... sedalam apa kesedihaan yang mewarnai bola matamu itu? Sedalam apa kekecewaan yang terukir di hatimu padaku hingga kau tak sudi melihatku sedikitpun?

* * *

"Mohon perhatiannya tributes, selamat. Ada perubahan peraturan, mulai sekarang kami men-sahkan 2 pemenang dari distrik yang sama, semoga keberuntungan menyertai kalian," suara Claudius Templesmith menggema saat siang bolong. Aku termenung mendengarnya.

2 pemenang dari distrik yang sama...?

Aku dan Clove bisa pulang! Kami akan kembali ke distrik 2 bersama-sama!

Saat Clove sampai di Cornucopia aku langsung memeluk Clove amat erat—ralat teramat erat sampai Clove sesak nafas.

"Cato... lepaskan aku... aku tak bisa bernafas..." pekik Clove.

Kulepaskan pelukanku, "Maaf, aku terlalu gembira,Clove."

Clove menarik nafas panjang, "Tidak apa-apa, apa yang membuatmu gembira?" tanya Clove

Kuceritakan isi pengumuman tadi dengan hati berbunga-bunga, dan sesuai dugaanku Clove tampak sumringah. Kami berdua tertawa bahagia bercampur air mata bahagia. Sudah lama aku dan Clove tak seperti ini.

Kami akan pulang sebentar lagi.

* * *

"Cato, kau tidak dengar suara tadi?" Clove membangunkanku dari tidur.

"Suara apa? Aku tidak dengar apa-apa kok," gumamku setengah ngantuk.

"Suara teriakan si Katniss! Masa kau tidak dengar!" ujar Clove gemas.

"Tidak, hanya halusinasimu mungkin," ucapku tenang. Lalu Clove kembali tidur.

—sebenarnya aku bohong, aku mendengar suara Katniss memanggil Peeta Mellark dengan jelas.

Jadi hari ini kami menargetkan kepulangan kami, kami akan menghabisi semuanya di pesta yang dimaksudkan Claudius.

Eh, tunggu. Masih ada 2 peserta dari distrik yang sama. Katniss dan Peeta.

Oh tidak... bagaimana aku akan melakukannya? Tapi kusembunyikan wajah piasku agar Clove tak curiga.

* * *

"Aku akan mengawasimu dari kejahuan sementara kau ambil ransel kita," kataku pada Clove. Kuangkat tombakku dan dan bersembunyi di antara pepohonan.

Belum sampai 1 menit, peserta dari distrik 5 muncul sambil menyambar ranselnya. Sayangnya dia berlari ke arahku, berarti dia akan jadi mangsa baruku. Kuangkat tombakku dan bersiap melemparkannya.

"Cato! Cato!" jerit Clove memanggilku dari kejahuan. Sontak tombak yang tadinya sudah tepat ke arah gadis itu jadi melenceng. Gadis itu berteriak saat tombak yang kulemparkan mendarat di sampingnya.

"Cato!" panggilnya lagi, kali ini suaranya terdengar jelas.

"Clove!" balasku tapi gadis dari distrik 5 memukulku dengan ransel miliknya yang membuatku jatuh ke tanah. Setelah memukulku dia langsung kabur meninggalkanku dengan kepala berkunang-kunang di tanah.

Sekuat tenaga kukembalikan pandanganku dan kutemukan 3 orang yang berada disana termasuk Clove—yang terbaring di rerumputan.

Dunia disekelilingku seakan berhenti berjalan. Lututku tak kuasa menahan beban tubuhku. Sayup-sayup kudengar percakapan 2 orang yang ada disana. Katniss dan Tresh.

"Untuk kali ini saja kau akan kulepaskan, distrik 12. Tak ada hutang lagi diantara kita, kau paham?" lalu Tresh berlari menuju tempatnya sambil membawa ranselku dan Katniss juga berlari meninggalkan Clove sendiri.

Aku merangkak menuju tempat Clove, air mataku menerobos keluar melihat keadaan Clove yang amat mengenaskan. Kupeluk tubuhnya yang mulai mendingin.

"Clove... dengar aku, kita akan pulang bersama. Kau sudah janji kan?" seruku dengan air mata yang membanjir keluar. Darah terus mengucur dari lukanya. Kurasakan jiwa Clove yang tengah dicabut oleh malaikat maut dari tubuh yang disinggahinya, denyut jantung Clove perlahan-lahan memudar.

"Clove... tetaplah bersamaku..." ucapku lagi, nafas Clove tersengal-sengal seakan berusaha tetap hidup melawan sakit yang dialaminya.

Warna iris mata Clove semakin pudar seiring melemahnya denyut jantungnya. Manik hitam Clove menatap lautan _aquamarine _milikku. Clove tersenyum dan membisikkan sesuatu padaku untuk terakhir kalinya.

"_Aku menyayangimu.." _dan bunyi dentuman meriam ditembakkan yang menandakan kematian Clove.

* * *

Kuletakkan tubuh Clove yang dingin diatas rerumputan hijau, kusedekapkan tangannya dan kututup kedua matanya. Perlahan-lahan kukecup dahi Clove, aku tetap berada di tempatku sampai _hovercraft _datang untuk mengambil jenazah Clove.

Hujan turun mengguyur arena pertarungan dengan deras, sementara aku tetap berada di tempatku. Aku masih shock, tak bisa bergerak sampai hujan makin deras barulah aku masuk dalam Cornucopia.

Kulepaskan jaket dan kausku yang basah (Tomoko: hwaaa, bayangkan jika Ludwig _shirtless _XD #ditempeleng karena mabuk) sambil menunggu redanya hujan ini. Kulihat tempat dimana terakhir kalinya aku melihat Clove yang sekarang tergenang banjir.

Hari kedua hujan tak kunjung berhenti jadi kuputuskan untuk mencari Tresh. Kupakai kaus dan jaket yang masih agak basah dan beranjak keluar menuju tempat Tresh.

Kudatangi Tresh yang berada di ladang gandum, sesuai perkiraanku dia menungguku.

"Cato Fraterhaeit kan? Biar kutebak... kau mencari tas ini dan membalaskan dendam untuk partnermu kan?" tanya Tresh dengan nada mengejek, tas ransel berwarna hitam bertuliskan "2" dengan jelas dilempar Tresh ke arahku.

"Ambil saja, aku tak peduli dengan tas itu. Namun aku tak akan memaafkanmu atas kematian Rue!" secara mendadak Tresh memukul rahangku dengan keras sehingga aku terjatuh.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" aku terbatuk, Tresh bersiap-siap memukulku lagi tapi dengan sigap kutusuk kakinya dengan pisau.

"Aku senang partnermu mati! Dia cewek yang tak punya perasaan! Lebih baik peserta distrik 12 yang memenangkan games ini!" pekik Tresh sambil mencabut pisaunya.

Aku geram mendengarnya sekaligus terkejut. Dia ingin Katniss dan Peeta yang menang?

"Ap—apa? Uhuk!" tanyaku shock sambil disertai gemuruh petir. Tresh menindihku dan bersiap mematahkan leherku.

"Ya! Lebih baik mereka yang menang ketimbang kau! Distrik 2! Distrik yang tak punya belas kasihan!" sembur Tresh dengan sadis.

Tanpa sadar kutusukkan tombak milik Tresh ke lehernya.

* * *

Entah kenapa aku pingsan sesudah melawan Tresh, kupaksa tubuhku untuk berjalan, kulihat ransel Tresh yang berada di sampingku. Berisi senjata, makanan dan perisai. Kenapa dia tak memakai perisainya? Itu tetap jadi misteri.

Kusambar makanan milik Tresh dan kukunyah dengan susah payah, sudah 2 hari aku tak makan. Sejak kematian Clove.

Peserta distrik 5 tewas berarti tinggal 3 peserta, aku tak mungkin membunuh Katniss. Tak akan sanggup.

Dia berhasil membakarku, membakarku tanpa ampun, sekarang aku hanya sisa sampah yang terbakar.

"_Aku harus menang demi Clove, tapi... aku tak akan sanggup membunuh Katniss..." _

Sambil berjalan-jalan, kudengar geraman di balik pepohonan. Kutajamkan pendengaranku. Suara geraman terdengar lagi, kali ini lebih keras.

Secara mendadak seekor _mutt _menerjangku diikuti _mutt _lain, sontak aku berlari sekuat mungkin.

Saat aku berlari, aku melihat Katniss di ujung Cornucopia. Aku merasa amat senang namun Katniss malah memanahku untung perisai milik Tresh kupakai.

"LARI KATNISS! LARI!" teriakku namun suaraku ditelan suara _mutt_, Peeta yang menyadarinya pertama kali dan mengajak Katniss lari menuju Cornucopia, dengan panik kami memanjat dinding Cornucopia.

"Lebih cepat Peeta!" pekik Katniss panik, berkali-kali _mutt _menyambar kaki Peeta.

Setelah sampai di atas Cornucopia, segera kujambret Peeta dan kuhantamkan tubuhnya di Cornucopia. Aku kesal, marah, cemas. Jika Katniss tak mengangkat panahnya pasti Peeta tewas ditanganku.

"Tembak aku dan dia jatuh bersamaku," desisku dengan senyuman sadis. Mata Katniss tampak ragu. Apa dia mau mati bersamaku?

Sedetik kemudian aku sadar

Tanganku tanpa perlindungan! Namun Katniss sudah melepaskan panahnya ke punggung tanganku, kulepaskan tanganku, Katniss menendangku jatuh ke rerumputan, ketika jatuh aku langsung diserbu oleh _mutt _yang menungguku.

_Mutt-mutt _ini menggerogoti tubuhku dengan taring tajamnya, lapisan kulitku dikoyak-koyak, darah menetes dari luka-luka yang menganga. Sedetik kemudian aku menemukan _mutt _dengan mata Clove. Mata yang cemerlang.

Apakah ini hukuman untukku dari Clove atas tidak kompeten dalam menjaga dirinya? Sehingga dia mencabik-cabik diriku?

Kutatap mata kelabu Katniss, mata khas yang dimiliki penduduk Seam. Kubuka mulutku yang sobek.

"Tolong" gumamku

Katniss mengerti, direntangkannya busur miliknya dan melesatlah panah miliknya, sedetik kemudian Clove berdiri didepanku.

"Aku sudah menunggumu Cato,"ujarnya sambil tersenyum

* * *

**Maaf kalo geje ;_;, saya sedang galau luar biasa. Review?**


End file.
